


Passion Forged in Hell

by Stormlight8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betty's just chillin, F/M, Koala's going to go get her man (and everyone else), Reverie (One Piece), Sabo does not have a good time, also Sabo gets enslaved by the Celestial Dragons, basically my theory of what happened at Reverie, but not much details or gore or anything, so I would say that it gets a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8
Summary: Koala knew the evils of the world, she had endured the worst it had to offer; she didn't think it would get worse, but fate proved her wrong - the love of her life, her partner in crime, had been brutally beaten at the Reverie - then sold into slavery by the Celestial Dragons.  Now, Koala must overcome her trauma if she wants to get Sabo out before it's too late.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Sabo struggled to remain on his feet, blood dripping down he side of his face, body groaning in agony - his ribs were probably broken. His lungs screamed at him, and his legs wobbled, but still he stood facing the two admirals. 

His companions....comrades in arms.....they were all out there, he knew. 

Fighting CP0 for their lives, and their cause. 

Hopefully they would escape - they had to escape. The information they held would be the key to turn the tide of the world.....

He stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell.

The admiral - Ryokugyu? - stared at him unwaveringly, a smirk slipping onto his face. "Give it up, little revolutionary. Your cause is doomed, and the rest of your compatriots are likely getting their asses handed to them. Save us the time of beating you into more of a pulp and surrender."

"Never," Sabo spat, gasping for breath. He'd hardly heard the admiral, but he still knew the answer. "This cause is one that I am willing to die for."

"Then your life will end here," said Fujitora, the other admiral. 

It had been a last ditch effort. Sabo was willing to be the sacrifice - if it meant that his comrades could escape, and get to Dragon with the princess of Alabasta, then he would die gladly for them. 

Sabo had fought the two for as long as he could, using every little trick he could manage. He just hoped that he'd given them enough time.

"Wait," someone drawled. "I do not permit you the right to kill this....abomination."

Sabo froze. That aura....

Fujitora slowly sheathed his sword, head bowed in respect. "Elder."

Ryokugyu sheathed his sword, still grinning smugly.

Sabo wanted to wipe that damn smile right off.

"Grab him." came the same cold and indifferent voice.

Immediately, Sabo felt someone yank on his arms roughly. No strength left, he could only let them carry him away, head hanging limply.

"If you do not mind me asking, Elder...." Fujitora began to inquire, Sabo barely making sense of the muffled words. "What is it you plan to do with the man?"

"That is none of your concern, _Admiral._ "

Sabo's vision grew dark, and all he could do was curse whatever fates landed him in his predicament.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koala stared at the newspaper with shaking hands. "Sabo...." she said, blinking away tears. "No, this - this has to be some sort of lie, right?"

Dragon's face was grim. "We must find out the facts for ourselves."

"Yes!" Iva agreed. "There is no way Sabo would do this sort of thing!"

The voices around her blurred around her and she could only stare at the paper. Stumbling out of the room, she continued on into the grove of trees. Pink petals fluttered downwards, Koala lightheaded.

Putting a hand on a tree for support, she ended up propped up against it, back to the trunk, and she slid down until she was sitting.

Koala wasn't a stranger to harsh news. It was simply something they had to deal with - but this? Sabo....

The newspaper spoke lies, she new. Sabo would never hurt Nefertari Vivi or her father - he was not the assassin of the Alabastan king. But what worried her, was what it didn't tell.

They'd caught Sabo.

The World Government had her partner.

Would they leave him to rot in Impel Down? Would they give him a live execution just as they had with his brother two years back?

And she didn't even want to think about the worst option - she'd been broken when she was younger, and she sure as hell wouldn't let it happen to Sabo.

Her panic settled into a deadly calm resolve, and she wiped the water from her eyes. Koala would rescue him, consequences be damned.

Standing from the tree, she emerged from the grove and entered the base once more. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she walked up to Dragon. The man looked distressed, a strange look on him - when Dragon was distressed, it usually meant bad things.

"Dragon," Koala said, eyes meeting his own. She wondered what he saw in them, if they reflected his own determination. "Let me handle getting our Chief of Staff back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sabo looked up groggily. His arms chained above him, all he was able to do was dangle helplessly. His coat, vest, and boots were gone, leaving him in his undershirt and slacks - both run ragged. 

From what he could tell, he was in a small chamber, shadows creeping up its walls. Unlike average cells, the one he was kept in was sterile. It made him wonder who had been in the cell before he had become its occupant, and what exactly that person was put through.

To put it simply, it worried Sabo, but not as much as his spectators did. But he smirked anyways. "Wow, looks like I have a full turn-out tonight. Didn't expect that all five of you would show up."

The five Elders stood before him, surveying him calculatedly. The blond one in the suit glared at him. "Silence, human!"

"What lovely weather we're having," Sabo continued. "I'd heard a thunderstorm was fore-casted for today, but since I'm in this cell I'm all -"

A crack echoed throughout the cell, and Sabo's chains rattled. He blinked away the spots in his eyes. _Damn,_ he thought. _They may be old, but they can swing punches like nobody's business._ He smiled, though one of his wounds had opened up from the slap, blood dripping down his face. "Careful there, or you might ruin my handsome face."

"Enough of this, you cocky brat," the wanna-be Whitebeard growled, though Sabo figured Whitebeard had been more impressive. "You will answer our questions, or die."

Sabo lifted his chin. "At least I have something worth dying for. You're just grubby old men hoarding their own worthless wealth."

"Why, you -" the blond one stepped forward, fists clenched, when the tall bearded one put his arm out, halting the advancement of the blond one.

"Do not rise to his provocations. He is a simple dog, barking." His eyes glinted. "There are many ways to get a dog to behave."

"Oh yeah?" Sabo spat at them. "Just try it."

The bald one came forward - he was the only one dressed in traditional robes, and used a sword as a cane. Sabo briefly considered attempting to steal it to break out, but it wouldn't work - one needed free hands to use a sword, after all. And he was anything but free. 

"What did you learn?"

"My friend taught me how to cross-stitch," Sabo answered. "You should try it sometime."

"Where is the Revolutionary Army located?" 

"To the right of the North Star, obviously," Sabo said.

"Where is Nefertari Vivi?"

"Not here," Sabo grinned sharply - the princess had gotten away safely. He couldn't save her father, but she had not been killed.

The bald man studied him closely, and Sabo looked him in the eyes. Finally, the bald man turned around. "He will not speak."

The blond man smiled - a nasty, ugly thing. Sabo had half a mind to tell him so. "So we'll break him until he does."

"No."

The mustached one arched an eyebrow. "He is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army; are you sure we shouldn't torture him, then do away with him?"

The bald man stopped walking. "What he desires is death. I will not award him that."

With that, the bald man walked out of the cell. 

The blond one crossed his arms. "Ah, I think I understand..."

The man with the beard nodded. "Perfect timing for the auction."

Sabo froze. _Auction...._

"We'll have to contact that auctioneer. Tell him to only bring the special specimens. After all, an auction in Mariejois must be perfect." The man with the scar about his eye looked at Sabo. "Isn't that right, Mr. Revolutionary?"

The rest of the Elders filed out of the door. The one with the blond one began closing the door. "Enjoy your last couple days as a free man, human."

The door closed, and Sabo was left in darkness. He wasn't sure how long he was in there. They didn't feed him. No one came in at all.

Auction.

They were going to auction him off.

Sabo knew many escaped slaves - they seemed to gravitate towards the Revolutionary Army, for either protection or as an outlet for their rage at the injustices against them. His own partner had been an escaped slave. She didn't speak about it, but he knew that she had nightmares often, especially after a mission. He'd seen the Mark of the Sun on her back, knew the mark that it covered.

He had destroyed many auction houses, freed hundreds of slaves. Sabo had broken off slave collars, and crushed the chains to dust. He fought for freedom - and by fighting for it, he was going to lose it.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was too weak, too wounded, to use any haki techniques to rip his chains off, and the seastone cuffs binding him stole his remaining energy. All he could do was sit there, and wait, even though he wanted to rub his wrists raw trying to escape.

Koala preached patience - and common sense. If he was going to escape, he needed to be in peak condition. Because he would escape. He still had a job to do. He still had a little brother to look after. Neither was something he could just drop. Even if it killed him, he would escape Mariejois.

After what seemed like ages, the door cracked open. It wasn't any of the five Elders. Instead, it was a wiry, greasy looking man dressed in a velvet suit, a yellow rose tucked into the front pocket. A few thugs stood behind him. 

The greasy man walked into the room delicately and looked Sabo over, nodding. "Ah, yes. The star of the show tonight. Even with the mermaids and the sky people, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army is bound to get the Celestial Dragons riled up!" The man nodded to the brutes. "Collar him. The auction starts soon, and it needs to go without a hitch!"

One of the thugs stomped over and practically shoved the collar around his throat so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He instantly noticed how heavy it was, how it weighed on his shoulders. The other one unlocked the chains, and Sabo stumbled to the floor, arms free.

Immediately he was tugged forwards by the chain connected to the collar around his neck.

"Now," the man said primly. "I suppose you know the drill here, considering the amount of auctions you've crashed in the past, but if you try to escape, that collar will go ka-boom, understand? There'll be trouble if you try to escape day one and we're demanded a refund, you know. Understand?"

Sabo glowered at the man. "Sorry, I don't."

The man raised his hand and slapped Sabo. "You fool! Don't cause any trouble for me...or for your new masters!"

"No one is my master."

The man suddenly gripped Sabo's chin, forcing him to look at the greasy man. "Listen here, you brat. You may have been some big shot outside of Mariejois, but here you are nothing. You'd better get used to being property, and quick."

Then the man tossed Sabo back and stalked off ahead of them. The thugs tugged on his chain, and they began walking again. Sabo looked around the halls. Just as his little cell, the hallways were small and filled with shadow. It was a place prisoners were put in to die. But what he was getting was worse. 

An idea - not a plan, per say, but a vague idea - began to form in his head as he walked through the passage. Koala had told him about a fishman named Fisher Tiger; apparently, he had broken into Mariejois and freed the slaves there. If Sabo could get himself free at some point...maybe he could free the other slaves.

And burn down Mariejois while he was at it.

Suddenly, they stopped. They'd arrived in a large room, cells filled with people - mermaids, fishmen, minks, and humans. Sabo was shoved into one of the cells at the end of the room. He stumbled into the wall, but ended up bracing himself against it. 

The other occupants in the cage - a mermaid whose scales seemed to reflect rainbows and a child mink - looked at him. His heart clenched - they looked so devoid of hope. Sabo smiled at them with clenched teeth as he gripped his side. It had been injured in his fight against Rob Lucci, to protect Vivi from being assassinated. 

(That was actually how they'd been discovered....But as long as everyone was alright, and they completed their mission, Sabo wouldn't apologize for saving the woman's life. She treated her people well, and she was also Luffy's friend.)

"Listen up people!" the man raised his voice, addressing all the people in cells. "The show is going to start in a few moments, so be on your very best behavior!"

He was met by silence, but he seemed to take it as agreement. The man walked off through a door, and Sabo thought he glimpsed audience seats. They were filled with people with white robes, and he shivered with prickling rage. Celestial Dragons.

He turned to the mermaid and the mink child. "Hey, my name is Sabo. Are you two alright?"

The mermaid lifted her eyes to meet his. "Define 'alright'." she deadpanned.

Sabo tilted his head to think about it. Their situation was, in every single aspect, horrible, so he really doubted any of them were alright. But, "Not physically hurt?"

The mermaid's lips quirked upwards, but he found no humor in it. "Then I am doing rather wonderful, how about you, _revolutionary_?"

He rested the back of his head on the cool stone. "Eh. Could be better."

The mink looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're a....revolutionary?"

"I am," he answered.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," the mermaid said. "Freedom fighters can't fight for freedom if they're not free. He's useless."

Sabo ignored the mermaid's cynicism. He wanted to reassure her that he'd free her, but he had an inkling that she wouldn't believe him. "Don't worry. I've got a card or two up my sleeve. Don't count me out just yet."

Improvisation was his one and only card. At least it was what he was best at, so he was kind of used to it. Sabo never got to use it in such odds before though.

At the front end of the cells, Sabo noticed people being taken from their cells and into the next room. The mink child beside him blanched, shivering. The mermaid paled at well, her eyes trained on the door.

"Do you want to learn a game?" Sabo offered to the mink, and the child turned his eyes to Sabo hopefully.

"A game?"

Sabo nodded sagely, forcing himself to ignore a woman sobbing as she was forced out of her cell. "Yeah, I used to play it all the time with my brothers. Here's how you play...."

Of course, no such game existed, but he was great at making stuff up on the fly. When he'd been younger, they'd never really played any traditional games - it was mostly "kill that tiger!" or "cross the swamp!" And he couldn't forget their daily challenges. (Sometimes they played poker with Dadan, but he didn't have any cards on him so that was off the table.)

The mink fully embraced the distraction, focusing on every word Sabo said. Even the mermaid seemed to be listening, as her eyes flickered from the door to Sabo. And whenever he heard the sounds of the other prisoners being forced out onto the auction stage, he made up a new rule. Some of the others in the cell next to them also seemed to be listening in as they crowded as close as they could to hear Sabo explain the game.

But one by one, they got picked off. Their cell door opened, and the thugs stepped in. Their eyes were pinned on the mink. Before he knew it, Sabo had placed himself in front of the mink.

"Hello there, gentlemen," Sabo smiled pleasantly. "Did you know how brittle bones are? So brittle - I've actually crushed a guy's skull once before, it was crazy."

The two thugs looked at each other, and advanced. Sabo rushed them, fists swinging. He had sat in his damn cell, listening to the brokenhearted prisoners. He didn't have his team to stop him from being reckless, and Sabo couldn't just sit their and let the kid face that crowd of vicious monsters.

Sabo slammed his fist against the thug's face, but the other thug yanked on the chain attached to his collar, then slammed his own fist into Sabo's own injured side. Sabo wheezed and crumpled to his knees.

"Sabo!" the mink cried out, the thugs picking him up from the scruff of his neck and carrying him out to the stage.

The mermaid looked down at him from where she sat in the corner. "Save yourself the trouble," she said. "And don't try to make yourself their own personal punching bag."

Sabo smiled bitterly. "Yeah. That'd be the smart thing to do."

His heart panged. Koala would probably know what to do - he got them into their messes, and she got them out. He missed her and her steady presence at his side. Even when they were young, she had felt solid, unlike himself - he had no home, no family, no memories. She was his rock. 

When the thugs came to take away the mermaid, she just looked at him. "Save it for another day, revolutionary."

He was alone, and he allowed himself to acutely feel his own failure. The Revolutionary Army was supposed to help people, but there were hundreds of people out there, like the mermaid and the mink, who were being stolen from their homes and forced into servitude. How could they declare that they fought for freedom when there were so many still in captivity?  
  


_Every person rescued is another person freed. If we can save even one person, we can save another. Then another, until the world is under freedom's banner._

Finally, they came for Sabo. Tugging on his chain, he got to his feet and allowed them to show him out onto the stage. He dimly heard the announcer.

"-ere he is, the one you have all been waiting for, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army!"

Sabo was led to the middle of the stage in front of the announcer. He glared into the bright, blinding lights. 

"A fine specimen he is, don't you say? To become the second in command, he must be rather strong, so don't be discouraged by his battle wounds! He can do any manual labor, and can even be used as a mode of transportation!"

"And if you want a piece of eye candy, even with that scar, the Chief here is no joke! Look at that bright, curly hair! And those sky blue eyes, as well as his lean form! I've heard that he's actually the son of a noble family - no wonder he has such an appearance!"

"Along with his appearance and strength, the Chief here possesses a Devil Fruit! The Mera Mera no Mi, once held by pirate Gol D. Ace! A great addition to your household - you'll never be cold again!"

Sabo clenched his hands, shaking. How dare they even speak of his brother....How dare they force upon him a name he didn't want.

"And of course...." the announcer continued. "If you don't want him for practical means, he is the perfect slave to take your frustrations out on after a long day! As the Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army, it's as if you're delivering a direct blow to Monkey D. Dragon himself!"

 _That_ got the crowd talking. Sabo felt sick. This wasn't freedom - it wasn't what he, or his brothers, wanted. He'd always hated the spotlight, unless it was on the battlefield. He hated being placed under all those judgmental stares, and his scar, _his scar_ \- they're the ones at fault for his damned scar.

"And you can have him for a select amount of time! Now, we'll be starting the bidding a 602,000,000 berries! Any takers?"

"607,000,000!" someone shouted.

"607,500,000!"

"608,500,000!"

The announcer continued to rile up the crowd, and Sabo stood there, frozen. He felt if he moved, he would do something regrettable and have his head blown off. And as much as he didn't like his scars, he wanted to keep his head, thanks.

"Sold!" the announcer declared. "for 674,000,000 berries, to Saint Jalmack! Thank you all for attending....."

Sabo chain was yanked again, and he was led into a different holding area as the announcer thanked all of his sponsors (he made sure to remember each and every name). The rest of the prisoners were all in numbered cells, which he figured stood for a specific Celestial Dragon.

The cell he was in had a girl from Skypiea, her little wings tense. Sabo sat beside her, having no energy to comfort the girl, tears in her eyes.

Celestial Dragons began to pour into the room, taking the prisoners with them as if they were some new toy bought at the store. 

Blinking, he saw a pair of feet stopped right in front of his cell. Raising his eyes, Sabo froze. That man.....

_Fire sprung out from the deck of his boot, and Sabo hurried, flapping his coat at it in an attempt to put it out. Only a minute on the sea, and already he was being shot at._

_Sabo looked up at the massive boat, and at the figures that looked down at him. One held a grenade launcher - he wore some sort of silly white clothing with what looked like a glass case over his head._

_They locked eyes for a moment, and the man hoisted his grenade launcher at him once more. "No!" Sabo cried out. But it was too late - an explosion, fire, water filling his mouth and nose, that ringing sound that just wouldn't stop and -_

Sabo stared at the man, horrified. "You," he whispered.

Saint Jalmack stared down at him, no hint of recognition in his eyes. The cell door swung open and two thugs came in and grabbed Sabo. Not knowing what was happening, Sabo struggled wildly, fists swinging and feet kicking until he was wrestled to the floor.

"The girl's can go on her back," Saint Jalmack stated with an air of indifference. "But him....I want it over the heart."

His shirt - they were more like rags a that point - was practically torn off, and Sabo's confusion cleared when he saw the tool the other thug was carrying. The branding iron of the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon - the brand of slavery.

Without mercy, the thug pressed the branding iron against his naked chest, and he held in a yell of pain. 

But the smell of burnt skin reached his nose, and he couldn't help but think of that time, years ago, when he'd gained his other scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Koala stepped onto the docks of the island of Dressrosa, the sight of people making her stomach tighten.

The town was broken, yet the people were smiling. It went to show just how resilient humankind could be - Koala knew that from experience. She'd hardly had time to even think, with all the planning and preparations. Part of her considered that a good thing, because if she had the time to think about Sabo, and his predicament, and the Celestial Dragons....She didn't know if she could keep it together.

She turned back to her small ship - the flag signified that it was a merchant ship, and they had goods to show for it, but it was just a cover. The marines couldn't catch even a hint what she was up to. Mariejois was practically on lock down, and if the marines caught wind of what she was planning.....

Well, they wouldn't. 

"What're you waiting for," came the dry voice of revolutionary Betty Belo, the commander of the east army. "We're wasting daylight."

 _I know_ , she wanted to snap. But she didn't. Instead, she smiled reassuringly at Betty. "Don't worry. It's just nice to see them rebuild."

Betty exhaled smoke, cigarette carefully poised in her hand. "Sure."

There were only a few people of actual consequence on the boat. Betty was there as a trump card - the woman was skilled at rallying troops thanks to the Devil Fruit she possessed. To escape Mariejois alive, Betty's skill was essential. The rest of the crew was for sailing purposes and to keep up their ruse, though she knew Dragon would be carefully watching their progress.

After all, every single one of his commanders were out and about, nowhere to be found. They could not afford to botch the mission, especially when they had prepared another mission in advance to the island named Wano, the suspected origin of weapons that Doflamingo had been selling off to other kingdoms.

Taking a breath, Koala walked into the city. As usual, no one paid her any mind - she had long since mastered the art of remaining out of sight and out of mind. Survival had depended on it.

She thought back to the newspaper she had received not even a day back. The frontline had been about the Admiral's actions against the warlords, but Koala had been more interested in a small article hidden within the pages - it featured a picture of Sabo beaten and bloody, pure fury shimmering in his eyes, standing on an auction stage.

Sabo didn't know how to be subtle. The Celestial Dragons would have a ball crushing that spirit that she loved so much (not that she would tell him, of course - his head would swell three times the size. But maybe she ought to, when all was said and done...).

 _I'm coming, Sabo!_ she thought. _Just wait for me._

She navigated the city, finally coming upon the humble center of the city - a palace, though it was being used less as a monument to royalty and more to house the injured and homeless people of the island. The Riku family was a good fit for the island.

Koala took a moment to consider the castle. If she was a commoner, she could probably just walk right in - but she wasn't. She was a revolutionary, and after whatever happened at the Reverie, there were likely marines on the lookout for people such as herself. So she would have to take more....unorthodox methods to speak with the ruling family.

Walking around the area, she surveyed each and every side of the castle. Her eyes lit up - there was a very small space in which she could climb, going unnoticed, as it was hidden by construction. She gauged the distance between the ground and the window. A little high, but....it was doable. After all, she was highly skilled in breaking and entering.

Tugging on her gloves, she walked towards the hidden spot alongside the castle's walls. Running is something people remember - but walking? Koala practically belonged there, if anyone saw her. Unremarkable.

Grasping onto the ledges of the wall, she carefully made her way up. While officially, she was the Assistant Fishman Karate instructor, Koala had more than one skill up her ruffled sleeves. She dealt partially in intelligence, as well as serving as a sort of secretary to Dragon and Sabo. 

Wall climbing, all in all, actually wasn't that difficult. It was nothing compared to hanging on the side of a cliff waiting out the marines (Sabo's fault), holding on for dear life on a rock in the middle of a hurricane (Sabo's fault again), and fighting that insistent knife thrower on that windy roof where they had just about been blown off (also Sabo's fault).

Scaling it in under five minutes, Koala crept up onto the ledge of the balcony. Peeking through the window, she could see the hunched form of a man sitting at a writing desk, papers stacked orderly and neatly.

She wondered who had more paperwork - herself, or the king of the country. Koala thought back to all the paperwork she had to fill out from Sabo's "improvised" missions and sighed. It was definitely her, never-mind that he had the prettier hand writing. 

Strange, how the perfect climbing point led right to the king's room. It had to be on purpose - it would allow King Riku to meet with anyone he so pleased without the World Government knowing. After all, after the Doflamingo fiasco, she imagined that he'd become allies with many of the tournament attendees, lots of whom had less than reputable reputations. Like the revolutionaries, for that matter.

Plus, she didn't think for a moment that Riku didn't know she was coming - the Survalience Den Den Mushi told her otherwise. Out of respect for the man, she did not avoid them, as they definitely didn't belong to the marines (King Riku would notice if they wire tapped his entire home, and that was too much effort for even the marines to watch a monarch).

Nudging the door open slowing, she cleared her throat. "Riku Doldo the third," she said, remaining on the balcony. "My name is Koala, a revolutionary. I have a request for you."

The man turned in his seat, already reaching for his sword. But as soon as he met her eyes, he froze, fingers just about touching the sword hilt. Hack had told her about him somewhat, how he had entered the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. An old man, but willing to fight for his people nonetheless.

"You're one of the revolutionaries that helped my kingdom, aren't you." he said, standing up completely. "Come inside, please."

Koala blinked. She couldn't recall actually speaking with Riku, as they had all been busy with other matters. Sabo had been the one to remain in contact with them, though their meeting had been brief because of the arrival of CP0. And yet, he remembered her from glimpses. How curious.

She stepped in.

"Now," Riku said, leaning against his desk. "What favor could a revolutionary want from my kingdom? It disheartens me to say it, but we can not openly align with your army. Dressrosa is still healing - further war would not do well for the spirit of my people."

Koala shook her head. "I'm not here for an alliance of that sort. I completely understand and empathize with your reasoning. I am here because of the Reverie."

Riku frowned. "The Reverie....An event made in good nature, only for it to turn so sour. I suppose you're referring to the assassination, and Nefertari Vivi?"

"Yes," she nodded, resisting the urge to insist that Sabo was innocent. Yet somehow, she knew she didn't have to. "If at all possible, I would like to hear the full account of what occurred on the fourth day of the Reverie. The papers lie and exaggerate - I want the truth, and sources told us that you and your family became close with the princess of Alabasta during the event."

"I must confess I did not interact very much with the princess, though I did admire King Cobra, may his soul rest easy. My daughter, Viola, also spent time with both Vivi and King Cobra. But my granddaughter, Rebecca, became fast friends with the princess." Riku told her.

"Would it be possible if you could summon the two of them here?" Koala asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Of course," Riku said. "I know how difficult it is to be falsely accused. Your Chief of Staff seemed like a good man, and I'd hate to see him in such a state that his is in now."

Koala tugged on her hat so it would shade the pure fury in her eyes. She was supposed to be the calm, collected, _responsible_ one. But for this...perhaps she would take a page out of Sabo's book. "As would I."

She waited at the edge of the room as Riku opened his door and spoke softly to a guard stationed outside. Koala heard laughing, then footsteps walking away as Riku closed the door. The man turned his chair facing Koala and sat. He gestured to the other two chairs, lining against the wall. "Please, take a seat."

Koala shook her head. "Thank you, but I would rather remain standing if that is alright with you."

"Of course," Riku nodded all too knowingly. "While we wait for my girls, how about I tell you what I know?"

"That would be great," Koala said. Aside from Sabo - her heart twinged - the Reverie was extremely important. It signified the world changing, and any accurate account was a point in the army's favor.

So Riku began - a few of the evident topics had been the Revolutionary Army (of course), the dissolution of the warlord system, the ancient poneglyphs (curiously brought up by the deceased King Cobra), and relocating Fishman Island (which, despite the worries she held, made her smile).

"I was not there when King Cobra was attacked," Riku continued. "I believe it occurred after dinner was held. I was not able to see the man himself, but I there were rumors that Cobra had been attacked by some sort of beast with claws. The World Government pinned that on your Chief of Staff, saying that he had a technique, the Dragon Claw, that could replicate those marks, that he could crush a man's skull with that move."

Koala pursed her lips. "Seems a bit of a stretch. Sabo's move can only replicate the force of a dragon, not its claws. And if he were truly out to kill Cobra, he would've simply used his Devil Fruit. What of the princess, then?"

Riku shook his head. "She had disappeared. There was quite a ruckus looking for her on the World Government's part. Strange, how they almost enslaved one princess and yet went through so much trouble looking for another missing princess."

She frowned, a theory beginning to form. Sabo couldn't help himself from going out of his way to help people, especially since he knew that Vivi was a friend of his brother. "The World Government doesn't care either way - the Elders don't care. If what I'm thinking is correct, Vivi is in grave danger....."

At that moment, the door opened up, admitting two ladies who Koala recognized. The dark haired woman wearing a purple dress - the Crown Princess Riku Viola. The girl with the pink hair - officially Viola's lady in waiting, but in reality she was King Riku's granddaughter, Rebecca. 

Viola glanced at Koala, a shimmer of understanding in her eyes. Whether it was just intuition, or her Giro Giro no Mi at work, which granted the eater clairvoyance. "You summoned us, father?"

Rebecca's eyes widened when she saw Koala. "I know you! You're Not-Lucy's friend from underneath the Colosseum."

She nodded a greeting at the two ladies. "My name is Koala. It's good to see the two of you again, and to see Dressrosa in a better state."

"It could not have been done without our people's spirit," Viola said. "They have a strength that far surpasses us all."

"Don't underestimate yourself!" someone shouted, and Koala's attention was directed to a tiny figure on Rebecca's shoulder. If she recalled correctly, he was Leo of the Tontattas. Apparently, he was the Captain of the Tontatta Pirates, in the Strawhat Grand Fleet. "You suffered directly under Doflamingo too, you know!"

Viola smiled at Leo softly. "Thank you, Leo. But without our people, Dressrosa would be nothing."

Rebecca grabbed Viola's hand. "Yeah, but without you and grandfather, our country wouldn't be what it is today!"

The Crown Princess sighed, but she was smiling. "Alright."

"I wanted to ask you both a favor," Koala directed the conversation back to the main focus. "What happened to Nefertari Vivi at the Reverie?"

Rebecca's smile fell, and Viola put a hand on her shoulder. "I personally was not with Vivi often. I spoke with her a little, as it is my duty as the Crown Princess to secure as many allies as possible. But from what I have heard, Vivi is still alive, else they would've announced her death as well. I have also heard that they are pining the king's assassination on your Chief of Staff."

"He didn't do it!" Rebecca protested. "He was with Lucy, and he saved me!"

"Yeah!" Leo agreed, arms crossed. "I heard he and Luffy are brothers, so he would never hurt a friend of Luffy's!"

Koala rocked back on her heels and let out a breath. "I know," she said. "I know. He didn't do it. Sabo would never do something like that - the Nefertari family were always good to their people, which makes me wonder.....why would the World Government want her and her father dead?"

"You believe the World Government is involved?" Viola asked.

Koala waved away Viola's question. "The Celestial Dragons, but yes - while it could've been a monarch affiliated with the government, it still doesn't make sense to all the commotion the Elders went into to find the princess. It has to be them. It's the only thing that makes sense - but why?"

"The Nefertari family is the only family that did not ascend and become Celestial Dragons," Riku said, brow furrowed in thought. "Perhaps the Celestial Dragons felt affronted by this, and decided to do away with them."

She nodded. "That sounds about right. Celestial Dragons...." Koala resisted the urge to shiver. "Nothing good happens with them involved."

"So what are you going to do?" Rebecca asked her, eyes watery. "I saw the papers the other day - are you going to go save him?"

Koala's eyes flitted around the room, but she already knew that it was clean. "That's the plan. I just wanted to get a more clear picture of what happened before I go into the lion's den."

"I wish we could help you more," Viola said. "If I had activated my Devil Fruit, more, sooner, maybe I could have prevented this. My apologies. Ironically, my lack of foresight is causing you the most trouble."

Rebecca nudged the Crown Princess. "Don't say that, you couldn't have known!"

Viola looked like she had more thoughts on the issue, but held her tongue. 

She looked out the window, at the setting sun. "Thank you for lending me your time. I ought to get going before our presence becomes too noticeable."

"Oh!" Rebecca exclaimed as Koala went to move out. "When you go there - to Mariejois - there's someone who can help you!"

Koala turned back towards the pink haired girl. "Oh?" That was news to her.

Rebecca nodded. "Saint Mjosgard! He helped Shirahoshi when the other Celestial Dragon was going to enslave her!"

Koala frowned. "Why would...."

"He let me fight the Celestial Dragons!" Leo said, then his expression morphed into pure delight. "Take me with you! I can show you where he is!"

Koala blinked, still trying to wrap her mind around everything Leo was saying. "What."

"I kind of want to fight those guys again because they were jerks. And if it helps save Luffy's brother then I'm in!" Leo looked at her. "I am in, right?"

She looked at him, and he looked back. Finally, she nodded. "Okay, that should be fine. As long as you stay out of sight, everything should go according to plan." It had to.

Leo pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! I'll go get the rest of the Tontatta pirates! We won't let you down...."

"Koala," she supplied.

"Koala!" he cheered.

A hornet buzzed its way throughout the room and Leo hopped from Rebecca's shoulder onto the little saddle. 

"Remember," Koala said. "Meet us in the port as soon as you can, alright?"

"Right!" Leo said, and buzzed off on the hornet. 

Koala stood there for a moment as Leo flew out the window, then nodded her head at the Riku family. "Again, thank you for your assistance, no matter how small it seems. Every little bit helps...."

"Be safe," Riku said. "Revolutionary."

She smiled at him - he was a good king indeed, and he raised a fine queen as well. Dressrosa had nothing to fear from its rulers. Exiting the room to the balcony, Koala practically slid down the wall.

Walking through the city, she felt a shiver run up her spine. Was it impatience? Or fear? Somehow, she felt both. She wanted to have rescued Sabo already, for it to all be over and carefully resolved, wrapped right up for her in a pretty bow. But life wasn't like that. Part of her protested going. Such a shameful, cowardly part of her that she never wanted to see the light of day again.

Because she was doing this, consequences be damned. If there was a time for anything, it was time to be impulsive, and to not hold back.

Not because it was what Sabo would've done, but it was something she wanted to do - it was time to publicly declare her own personal war on the Celestial Dragons.

Arriving back at the boat, she found Betty smoking her cigarette. All the woman said was, "We have some company. Your doing?"

Leaning over the side to get a better view of what the commander was talking about, she saw a tiny ship floating right next to their own - the Tontatta Pirate's ship. 

"Hi!" Leo greeted, his small voice still reaching her ears. "We're ready to go!"

Yes. It was time to go to Mariejois, her own personal hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabo was no stranger to physical work. When he lived on Goa Island with Ace and Luffy, they had hunted for themselves and even built a tree-house. In the Revolutionary Army, Sabo worked to maintain that strength, and build it up so he could be as strong as he needed to be.

Considering that liberating kingdoms was one of his favorite pastimes, he needed to be very strong.

He glared ahead of him, sweat - and blood - dripping down his forehead as he gripped the rod. The other men around him staggered forward, pushing and pushing for the Celestial Dragon's luxuries they took for granted.

Their job? To push, push, and keep pushing. The rod that Sabo was currently pushing was linked to a belt. The belt ran all the way through Mariejois so Celestial Dragons could simply ride their way through their kingdom, and not walk like "peasants".

He was seriously doubting they could wipe their own asses.

Whenever the belt was triggered, the taskmasters would ready their whips and crack them against the slaves' backs. They hardly got a break, and when they did, they were used to carry items to and fro storage units.

Sabo, however, had the taskmaster's ire, so he never even got the pseudo-break. He just pushed. And pushed. And pushed.

He vaguely wondered how much the entertainment of pulling was worth - it would cause a ruckus (he almost smiled imagining it) but he knew he'd be beaten every inch if he dared so much as to even step out of line.

" _Chief_ ," the taskmaster specifically assigned to himself sneered. They'd taken to using his title as a mockery - to rub it in that he wasn't free and couldn't do anything about it. "What, you not happy working here? You too good, Mr. Revolutionary? And here you are, lucky enough to be working here."

Sabo gritted his teeth, choosing not to answer. Besides, he knew that regardless the taskmaster would punish him.

A moment later, Sabo was proven right. " _Smile_ , dammit!" the taskmaster growled, and he heard the crack of the whip before he felt its sting.

He hissed and stumbled forwards, the other men pushing keeping their eyes firmly away from the scene. No one wanted trouble - well, more trouble - and he was its epitome. 

When he had first been shoved into the underground room, the other captives had been hesitant. After Sabo had been brutally beaten by the taskmaster as an introduction, one of the slaves had approached him as they were allowed to have a painfully short time to sleep.

"You're a revolutionary, right?" the man had asked.

Sabo had looked up at him as he rested against the wall - his back stung from the cuts from the whips, but it felt _good_ not to be on his feet. "I am."

The man shared a look with one of he other slaves. "And do you have a plan to get us out of here? You must have a plan," he insisted. "You revolutionaries are always pulling stunts like this."

He looked at them, then looked at their food. The taskmasters had decided that Sabo didn't work "hard enough" and thus didn't deserve food. His stomach grumbled. "Sorry," Sabo said. "No escape plans right now, check again later."

The man's lip curled, a sudden fury ignited. "Then what good are you revolutionaries, huh? You all think you're so high and mighty, don't you? Fighting for your 'greater good' while the rest of us suffer down here!"

The man was yelling now, and Sabo just sat there, looking at the man, the same rage burning. Sabo almost told the man that Sabo himself was in the same boat - the mark on his chest (that awful mark) attested to that.

"Hey, what's the racket down here?" the taskmaster appeared from the shadows, a glint in his eye. The slaves around them scattered. "Is Chief causing trouble again?"

So Sabo got another beating - he thought another rib cracked, but he was already so injured that he wondered how much more his ribs could even take.

In the morning - or when they were next forced to push - the man who had confronted him was gone, and the taskmaster's temper had risen and used his whip more often than not that shift. Especially, of course, on Sabo. None of the other slaves even looked at him after that.

And of course there was the smiling - even through the torture, and the ceaseless work, they were expected to smile as if they were glad to be slaves.

Sabo had been inclined to think that it was a load of crap.

When he was first given the order, Sabo had just stared at them, and got another whipping. 

The next time he was told to smile, he gave them his most 'devil-may-care' smile. The smirk that made his enemies tremble in fear, and promised trouble. That had not been well received either.

If Koala had been there, she would've told him to stop, and to keep his head down. Give them what they wanted, for now - it means nothing. But she wasn't, and he was glad. He didn't know what exactly she experienced in the hell-hole, but if it was anything like the situation he was in, he didn't want her anywhere near Mariejois. Had she been forced to smile while being brutally beaten? While not being able to trust anyone?

She had endured it for years - and still she was the strongest and smartest person he knew. She was able to smile with joy instead of some false imitation out of fear. He'd already respected her, but now he started to understand just how brave she was.

 _I have to stay alive,_ he thought. _To tell her so._

So finally, he began using a smile that had no soul, or life. But it was the damned smile they asked for. (Only when they were looking, of course. When they weren't, he smirked, the fury in his eyes always blazing. And he sometimes got called out on it, but it was almost therapeutic to smirk when the taskmasters weren't looking. He didn't belong to them - or anyone. He would do whatever the hell he wanted.)

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually, he was fetched from the underground room. He was led into some building, which was all too familiar to him. The auction house.

Apparently, he was being rented out. 

The next people that bought him did not send him into the underground room. Instead, he was bought by a couple.

The Celestial Dragons had one of their thugs lead him into their castle of residence, and Sabo had the urge to be sick. Everything was so clean, white, and pure - the complete opposite of the hell that he'd lived in.

Of course, just because they looked like opposites didn't mean that it wasn't hell.

The couple left him with the head-slave without a second thought, who in turn led him to a small room. It was dark, but he noticed right away that there were blankets, and - a little boy, smiling up at them. That lifeless smile.....

"Now," the head slave began. "You are to help in the kitchens when you are not needed. Our lord and lady, however, host evening dinners. You are to make an appearance and use your Devil Fruit."

"What, you just want me to combust in flames?" Sabo scoffed, resisting the urge to tug at his collar. "This is seastone, no one will be seeing any fire anytime soon."

With an impassive face, the head slave walked towards him and - with a startling ferocity slammed the child, who couldn't have been older than five years old, against the wall. Sabo was sure he'd heard something snap. "Hey!" Sabo shouted, unable to help himself. "What the hell do you think you're -"

"Talk back," the head slave interrupted, face blank. "The child gets beaten. Disobey, the child gets beaten. During the dinners, your collar will be removed for a brief time. However, if you make any movement, the child will die. Am I clear?"

Sabo stared at the man. The dinner would be an opportune time to escape, but....the child's blood would be on his hands. He gritted his teeth. And there was no guarantee that he would escape. "Yes sir," he ground out.

The head slave flicked his eyes over to Sabo. "Good. The head chef will be here later, and you will work until I come for you," he said, turning to leave. "And remember to _smile_."

The door clicked shut, and the two of them were left in darkness, besides the tiny slivers of light reaching through the bars at the top of the wooden door. 

The child stared at him smiling. But Sabo noticed how the child pressed himself far away from him, the child pressing himself into the corner of the room.

Sabo himself took a seat gingerly as to not upset his wounds. "Look," he said hesitantly. He wasn't the best with kids, usually. According to Koala, he was too "gung-ho" about basically everything. The one reason he was actually able to interact with the mink kid from the first auction was because it was an extreme circumstance, and also he was keeping _himself_ distracted. "I won't hurt you." he said.

The boy just smiled at him, and Sabo sighed, resigning himself to his own thoughts. He could've invented another game, but he was just too tired for that. 

Eventually, someone came into the room and led him to the kitchens where he helped prepare dinner. Everything had to be quick and concise. He thanked Dragon for making him assist in the kitchens back when he was younger - those skills helped on missions, and they helped now as well.

The room fell into a hush of plastered smiles, and Sabo noticed right away that the head slave had entered. 

All he said was, "Come."

So Sabo came. Once out of the kitchens, the head slave took a key out from his pocket. Briefly he wondered if the slave had the other keys, or just his. And if it was just his, did the slave carry it all the time, or just for this moment.

The man unlocked Sabo's collar and took it off his neck. He had the sudden urge to take a gasp of air, but resisted. The weight from his neck, lifted. And with a sudden joy, he realized that he could feel the fire again. Ace's fire.

It took Sabo a second to figure out the head slave was talking. "You will go into the dinning room and stand in the middle of the table. You will not move. You will not speak. You will simply be fire. And obey the masters."

Sabo nodded, half-listening to the man, still enraptured by finally being able to feel the fire again.

The head slave opened the door, which led to the dinning room. It had a huge round table, hollow in the middle. The head slave lifted a portion of the table, which opened like a door, allowing Sabo into the middle.

The head slave closed the opening. "Do not disappoint the masters." the man said, leaving.

As much as he would've liked to believe he was alone, the Den-Den Mushi in the corner of the room said otherwise. Still, it was the closest to alone he's ever gotten.

Hearing footsteps outside, Sabo lit himself up in flame - the outline of his form couldn't even be seen, he was just a pillar of fire. He didn't even have to 'smile' - no one would know, and no one would see his rage as the Celestial Dragons walked in.

"- got a wonderful specimen, a Devil Fruit eater," said the woman in the front, leading her guests. She had been one of the Celestial Dragons that won the auction. "Yes, he apparently _is_ fire. It makes for wonderful decor."

There were gasps as the other Celestial Dragons saw his burning form.

"Ah, yes, what a lovely decoration you have obtained," one of the Celestial Dragons mused. "I wish I could've bought him, but we're saving up for a mermaid."

Sabo clenched his fists, and his fire flickered. He froze, willing the fire to calm down reluctantly. He'd only had Ace's power for a short time, and hadn't been given that long to master it. In fact, he still didn't have complete control over it, as it tended to mirror his emotions, which was mostly rage.

He could already tell that the dinner was not going to go well.

They chattered with their annoying accents, and their ridiculous clothes, and talked absurdly proud of their own "achievements", which Sabo thought very, very little of. All at once he was hit by a ridiculous amount of pride towards Luffy - he had punched a Celestial Dragon in the face. He longed to do the same, and promised to himself - soon. Sometime soon, he would indulge himself in that particular endeavor. 

"Do a trick for us."

Sabo blinked.

"Is your slave dumb?" the Celestial Dragon asked. "Do a trick."

He pursed his lips. He was talking about Sabo. A trick....He could not afford to mess it up. Slowly, three balls of fire departed from his pillar and floated around at a safe distance. Or, what he had thought was safe.

One of the Celestial Dragon's leaned towards a ball of fire suddenly, the ball of fire just touching the woman's hair.

But that was all it needed to catch. It was just a little bit of fire, but the woman screamed and screamed as if she were being drawn and quartered, which caused the other Celestial Dragon's to either start screaming as well, or to watch indignantly.

"Quick, put it out!"

"How dare that fire harm a Celestial Dragon!"

"Someone punish that slave!"

 _But it was her fault!_ Sabo protested inwardly. 

The doors to the kitchen opened and the head slave himself came into the room with a fire blanket ready. Behind him was a thug. Sabo's collar was in his hands.

Sabo froze up, not able to take another breath. That collar - he couldn't put that thing back on. He didn't want it, it would take away the fire, it would take away _Ace_ \- 

The collar snapped on, and before he knew it the thug was tugging Sabo out of the room, the head slave patting the fire out with an eerily calm look on his face. The two of them hurried through the small passages meant for slaves, reemerging in the hallway of the slave's quarters.

Tugging Sabo along, the thug tossed Sabo into the room. In-taking a sharp breath as he landed roughly on his arm, Sabo let his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

He almost wished he didn't as he stared in horror at the remains of the child. Blood splattered the walls and floor, gore everywhere. The body of the child was still huddled against the wall, but the boy's collar had fallen to the floor, soaked in blood.

Sabo heaved up the meager contents in his stomach, and kept retching though there was nothing left to retch. 

It was is fault. The child was dead because of him.

"I'm sorry," he coarsely murmured. "I'm sorry."

Hours - or minutes - passed when the door finally opened. A slave entered. She didn't look at Sabo, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. The body was removed, and the slave scrubbed at the blood that had sunk into the stone until it was like the boy had never been there in the first place.

The slave departed, and Sabo was left alone.

His next 'visitor' was the head slave. The man opened the door further, letting in a six year old girl, collar around her neck.

"Remember to smile."

 _Yeah, right_ , Sabo wanted to snarl. Instead, he summoned forth his lifeless imitation of a smile, something that had once meant joy.

The child stared at him. He forced himself to meet her gaze. "I won't let them harm you. I won't mess up. _I swear it_."

She just smiled at him.

It continued on like that for a month. Every night, he was called out to dinner (he noticed that the woman who had caught on fire did not appear again) and made sure that he was prepared for anything and everything. He locked down his emotions - his burning anger became frosty and bid its time. And every night he allowed himself to be re-collared. He made sure that his reflexes were sharp, so there would be no more repeats of the first night.

He would not allow it.

When his time was up, he didn't know whether or not he was relieved. He decided on not - getting his hopes up in hell was a bad idea.

The next person who won the bidding was some buffoon named Saint Charlos. Dimly, he realized that this was one of the nobles who Luffy punched. To his surprise, the little girl that had been used to keep him in check was sold alongside him, as a package deal.

It didn't bode well for him, or her.

Saint Charlos surveyed him, an ugly sneer on his lips. "Put a saddle on him. He looks like a twig, and I don't want to fall off."

_Wha -_

A thug grabbed at him, fingers digging painfully into his shoulders as something was forced onto him. Finished, Sabo was thrown to the floor.

He tried to blink away the dirt in his eyes when he saw the foot. It slammed directly into his face, causing him to cry out. A snap echoed in his ears. His nose had probably been broken.

"-get up," the Celestial Dragon was saying. "I want to ride you home, so get up."

Sabo looked at the man. Not glaring, exactly, but it was something colder.

Saint Charlos narrowed his eyes at Sabo and withdrew something from his pocket. "Or would you rather I blow the human's head off now?"

The girl squeaked, face frozen in a smile, but her eyes had so much fear in them.

And his rage flared back up, so much so that he thought it might have consumed him. If that blasted collar were off, he was sure that he would've burned the entire building down based on his hatred alone.

Yet slowly got to his hands and knees, almost buckling when the Celestial Dragon put his full body weight on him. 

"Eh, not the best ride I've had. Kuma was so much better," Saint Charlos said. "But you'll do - after all, it's not every day you get to us the second-in-command of the pathetic Revolutionary Army as transportation!"


	5. Chapter 5

The laughter in the tavern was loud and raucous, which was not unusual. However, Koala knew - it was a fabrication, a lie. She watched the Vice Admiral down four mugs of booze in under ten minutes. Monkey D. Garp was downing his sorrows, and she thought she knew why.

They had docked at the Red Port, which was under Mariejois, earlier in the morning. Betty had stayed in the boat to contact some of their allies while Koala scoped out the city, Leo on her shoulder. Leo's band of pirates, however, remained with Betty. It was best not to reveal their cards too early.

From Koala's contact's, she had known Garp would be at the Red Port. After he had escorted the Ryugu Kingdom's royalty back to their island, he had returned to the port, though he was not stationed there. Something kept Garp at the port, and Koala would use it as much as she could to get into Mariejois.

Garp suddenly stood up, patting one of his companion's backs - Koala was sure she heard a snap, and the man wheezed. The Vice Admiral walked out of the establishment, and after waiting a few moments she rose from her own seat to follow him.

The man seemed to walk through the port randomly, munching from a bag of crackers. Every so often, he would lift his eyes up to the great city, Mariejois. Koala found herself doing the same. So close, yet so far...

"Are we going to fight him?" Leo asked eagerly.

"No," she said, hushed. At least, she hoped that it wouldn't turn out as a fight. "That's actually Luffy's grandfather."

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh, I see."

Finally, she stepped out of the shadows and in step with the marine - after extracting a promise from Leo to not fight Garp. "Lovely day for a walk," she said evenly. "Dragon sends his regards."

Garp met her eyes, then snorted. "Stubborn brat."

She nodded. "He told me to call you an old geezer, but I think I'll hold off on insults for the moment. If we could speak somewhere more private...?"

Garp sighed, a glint of knowing in his eyes. Already, they had attracted more attention then she would've liked. People were glancing her way, likely wondering who the crazy young lady was, casually talking to the Hero of the Marines. "Follow me. We can talk at my place." he said gruffly.

He led her to a small inn - rather inconspicuous as opposed to the "bigger and better" hotels offered to authority figures. The woman at the front desk smiled at Garp, but didn't speak to him. They climbed the stairs and entered the room at the end of the hall.

Garp gestured for her to sit as he sank down into the mattress of his bunk. So Koala sat, legs crossed, both her and Leo silent. So they just stared at each other, taking in the dark shadows under their eyes, the barely veiled shame and regret and mussed hair. He looked like a lost old man. She wondered what he saw.

"After the war," Garp began, eyes cast downwards. "I believed that Luffy was the last of my grandsons. I can't imagine what that boy went through. And now to find that one more of my brats is alive, but...."

Koala leaned back in the chair. A part of her was surprised that the man had opened up so quickly, and yet - he couldn't quite confide in other marines. A revolutionary, however, could keep a secret. "So what will you do?"

Garp's brows furrowed, and her breath caught - he was angry. Angry at himself. "If could go in there and get him, I would. Hell, I've wanted to do that for a long time -"

"Why do you think you can't?" Koala interrupted him before she could stop herself. "Your duty as a marine -"

"Don't you mock my duty as a marine," Garp growled fiercely, hands digging into his knees. "It's the only thing I have left, after Ace's execution."

Koala blinked, a sign that she was rather surprised by Garp's outburst. "As I see it," she started off slowly. "The marines are seen as the good guys, the heroes. They protect people and uphold their honor. But is it really honorable to serve the Celestial Dragons? How can you protect people when the marines turn a blind eye to the Celestial Dragon's blatant dismissal of the law?"

Garp clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes. "No, dammit, but -"

"Right now," Koala said lowly. "Sabo is up there in Mariejois. You may have stood by while Ace was on the execution platform, but I can guarantee that the hell up there is a million times worse."

The marine then looked her in the eyes, regret still there, but something else as well - determination. Koala could see the resemblance between the marine and Dragon. "He may be a brat that my brats brought home, but he's still my grandson. What do you brats need me to do?"

Koala's lips flicked upwards in a smile. "Alright, here's the plan...."

All in all, it only took around thirty minutes to lay out the plan, Leo pitching in from time to time about acts of violence towards Celestial Dragons. She could tell that he didn't hate them, but instead saw his deeds as fun. Koala was quick to agree with the Tontatta. Usually, violence wasn't the answer. At least, until it was.

Koala stood from her chair, and Garp rose with her. He seemed lighter, as if he'd been relieved of the weight of a mountain. And in a way, she suppose he was. She opened the door to leave when she turned back to Garp. 

"This war we're fighting? Sure, it's for the people, the men, the women, the children. But it's also for the marines, the good men and women forced into work under the label of the greater good."

Garp snorted, but he wasn't glaring at her. "Just go, you cheeky brat. Coming here with your revolutionary propaganda."

Koala put a finger to her lips, eyes flicking about the open hallway to make sure no one heard his offhanded comment. "Just because we formed a temporary alliance doesn't mean we're not a secret organization. Honestly, I wonder sometimes how you of all people managed to keep two children of the 'D' clan off the marine's radar."

The marine laughed. "Don't worry, Sengoku wonders that too. I like to keep him guessing."

She adjusted her hat, smiling. "Just remember, tomorrow, midday."

Garp rolled his eyes and closed the door on her, grumbling something about "no good brats".

Exiting the inn, Koala made her way through the busy streets of the port and back to the ship. Betty had found herself a source of amusement while Koala had been away - yelling at the workers at the dock to "pick up the pace" as they carried the goods off the merchant ship they had used as passage.

"You seem to be having fun," Koala remarked.

Betty smirked down at her and blew out a puff of smoke. "I had to find a way to pass the time, didn't I?"

"I guess," Koala smiled, walking up the ramp and onto the vessel. "Anyway, Garp agreed to our demands."

Betty's brows rose, and the woman laughed. "I thought he was too stubborn to do anything! I suppose I was wrong."

She shrugged. "The old man feels guilty. He's probably felt guilty ever since Marineford. This way, he won't be leaving Luffy all alone again. So at least this time, he's done something. I know how he feels on that."

Betty frowned and peered at Koala over her glasses. "You're feeling guilty? That's ridiculous."

"I -"

"No," the commander interrupted. "We have no time for feelings like that. You chose to remain at the base. Sabo didn't fault you for your decision. What matters is that you're here now, to hell with the rest."

She sighed. Sabo had asked if she wanted to accompany him to Mariejois, but she just couldn't. Koala couldn't go back there, not again. But then Sabo got captured, and here she was. At Mariejois' welcoming mat, Red Port. Part of her wondered if she was crazy. Another didn't care. "Anyway, Garp said to meet up with his troops tomorrow. He'll have spare uniforms for us, and then...."

"We'll infiltrate Mariejois," Betty smirked. "You go get some rest, now. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Koala's lips twitched upwards, and she looked towards Leo, who was still sitting on her shoulder. "Make sure your troops are ready too. We have a lot to get done."

"Okay!" Leo grinned, then hopped off her shoulder, zipping over to his own boat.

Koala stifled a yawn, and Betty nudged her towards the below decks. "Go on."

"Okay, okay," she protested, but went below decks and practically fell onto her hammock. Sinking into it, she was out like a light.

It was a dreamless sleep, but when she woke up, Koala felt well rested. She snagged a sandwich from the kitchen, munching it as she looked at her wristwatch. Her eyes widened. She had only ten minutes to meet up with Garp.

Koala dashed up from below decks to find Betty ordering people around again. "We've got to go," she said. "It's almost time."

Betty turned to look at her, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Damn, I guess we'd better hurry."

That was how they ended up dashing through Red Port (inconspicuously) to the inn Garp was staying at. Leo and his pirate group flew above them. The only sign that they were there was the small flashes of color through the air.

Spotting the window leading to Garp's room, Koala quickly scaled it, Betty behind her. Perching on the windowsill, she blinked. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp was shirtless, cracker crumbs on his hairy chest, and a toothbrush in his mouth. She blinked. And blinked again, wishing that the sight could forever be erased from her mind.

"What's the problem?" Betty asked from below her, voice dry.

That's when Garp caught her eye through the window. The man, not even bothering to brush off the crumbs on his chest, opened the window door. "Well," he grumbled. "Come on in, you brats."

Koala inwardly sighed. There was no hope for that crazy family. The 'D's were all insane (Sabo included, honorarily). 

When Betty entered, she tilted her head in consideration. "Just because you have the last name of Monkey," Betty began, a slow smirk spreading on her face. "It doesn't mean that you have to behave like one."

Garp snorted, then spat into a basin in his small bathroom. "I don't need lip from brats, much less from my brat's brats."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this today?" Koala asked hesitantly. Garp seemed unprepared. Though, from her experience, everything usually turned out alright with this family. 

"Eh? Of course I am!" Garp's eyes glinted. "Your uniforms are...." he gestured vaguely to one of the boxes stacked haphazardly on the side of the room. "Somewhere over there."

Usually, she would've sighed. Yet a spark of elation surged through her - they were doing it. They were going to rescue Sabo! Rummaging through the boxes, she found two uniforms that looked like would fit herself and Betty. Taking turns, they each changed in the bathroom. By the time they were done, Garp was ready to go as well. Storing their clothes in a pack, Koala slung it over her shoulder and followed Garp out the of the inn.

Outside, a bunch of marines were gathered. Seeing Garp, they all snapped to attention. Some glances were directed at her and Betty, however. She knew what it must look like, her and Betty leaving Garp's room so early in the morning. Koala kept her poker face up while Betty just smirked.

Koala sighed. 

The marines all fell in step with Garp as they walked through the city. The townspeople waved at them and cheered, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They came to a stop in front of the Bondolas - big, lamp looking contraptions made with the base of a bubble with roped connected to it. Their path to Mariejois.

"Halt!" said a soldier covered in armor. It made him look like a tin can. "What business do you have here?"

Garp crossed his arms, glaring down at the soldier. "I'm here to do a security check up at Mariejois."

"There are no security checks scheduled for Mariejois at this time, sir."

"Don't call me sir, it makes me sound like an old man," Garp said. "I decided to do a security check, so we're doing a security check."

"I'm sorry si - I mean, I'm sorry, Vice Admiral. We're not allowed to admit those without an invitation."

"Oh yeah?" Garp leaned forward. "What if those revolutionary brats are still hiding out up there? Who's head will it be that rolls if a Celestial Dragon gets caught up in this mess? Not mine, that's for damn sure. But you? Who'd miss a lousy guard anyway?"

"I-"

"Hey, look!" one of the marines pointed out quietly. "One of the Bondolas is coming down."

Koala looked up and sure enough, Bondola 4 was descending. "Do you think it's a Celestial Dragon?" she murmured to Betty as her fear spiked.

"Possibly," Betty mused. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared as the Bondola reached the ground. The door slid open, and a man wearing the white robes of a Celestial Dragon walked out. Yet they weren't gaudily adorned, and he didn't were a helmet over his styled green hair.

Immediately, everyone took a knee, Koala albeit stiffly. It was a Celestial Dragon. Her lips twitched upwards, so she forcibly frowned. There was no way in hell she'd smile for one of them again. 

Never again, unless she truly felt happy. None of those soulless, meaningless mockeries of joy.

Betty's hand gripped her arm, and Koala's eyes snapped to the other woman. "Breath," Betty muttered to her. "Can't have you freezing up here."

Koala took deep breaths. Right, she had to breathe - they had a mission to accomplish. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had to focus.

"-them up," the Celestial Dragon was saying. "I would feel a lot better if the brave men and women of the marines were able to make sure we are safe."

"I -" the soldier stuttered, then bowed. "Ah, yes, of course. Please forgive me for my oversight."

"It's already been given," the Celestial Dragon said. "Now, come marines onto the Bondola. I shall escort you up."

Garp was already on his feet and grinned at the Celestial Dragon. "Thanks."

The Celestial Dragon nodded, smiling. "Of course."

Koala, Betty, and the marines all got to their feet and followed Garp onto the Bondola. Passing the Celestial Dragon, a glimpse of movement caught her eye - 

_Leo?_ The Tontatta was on the Celestial Dragon's shoulder, smiling and grinning at her. Her eyes widened in understanding - this Celestial Dragon, who was so unlike those that she remembered from her youth, was Saint Mjosgard, the Celestial Dragon that had assisted Leo at the Reverie. 

The Celestial Dragon stepped inside, and the Bondola began to rise. Eventually, she could see the whole town, and the horizon beyond it. She grasped at that sight now like a lifeline. It was the promise of a whole world waiting for her, for freedom. 

"You are Miss Koala and Miss Betty?" a voice asked, and she turned to the sight of Saint Mjosgard.

She froze.

"Depends," Betty said smoothly, eyes flickering towards a grinning Leo. 

Saint Mjosgard nodded, devoid of the ugly sneers or smirks she'd been expecting. "I understand. Your cause is a hard one, but worthwhile. Leo came to me for assistance, so whatever you need, just let me know."

Betty nodded. "We'll keep that in mind," then the woman paused. "Actually, my associate and I will be needing a place to stay while we remain in the vicinity. You offering to house us?"

"Yes, of course." Saint Mjosgard said. "Anything you need."

The Bondola came to a stop, and the marines filed out. Once outside, Betty nudged Koala. "You head to Mjosgard's place. I'll stick here and get a feel for the land. Sound good?"

Koala managed a nod, which seemed to be good enough for Betty, because she left without another word.

"Well then," Saint Mjosgard began. "I'll show you to my residence."

Koala wordlessly followed the Celestial Dragon. Some marines looked at her strangely, but in her peripheral vision she saw them shrug it off - they probably thought he wanted a marine straight away to clear his home of revolutionaries. It was almost enough to make her laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leo asked. He had jumped from Saint Mjosgard's shoulder to her own, and was looking up at her worriedly.

She snapped to attention. "Oh! Yes, I....I'm fine."

Leo frowned. "You sure?"

Koala smiled softly at the Tontatta. "I'm fine."

Leo smiled. "That's good!"

It was strange, walking through Mariejois out in the open, not underground or of of sight. All of those pearly white buildings, those carefully detailed inscriptions, everything so pristine....Koala raised her head higher. It gave her a kind of strength, she supposed, seeing through all of those carefully constructed lies.

Finally, they reached a building. Saint Mjosgard ushered her and Leo in. It was sparsely decorated, and had humble furnishings. It was....the complete opposite to what she knew most Celestial Dragons filled their homes with.

"Where's all the decor?" she asked before she could stop herself, Koala's tone accusing.

Saint Mjosgard looked at her. "Oh, I sold them all off. After an incident ten years ago, I realized that we Celestial Dragons are wrong. We are not gods, but human. So I sold off many of my jewels and useless bobbles and donated much of it to various groups in the Blues."

Koala started. _We are not gods, but human._

Saint Mjosgard looked away, and she detected shame on his face. "I'm sorry for any harm we have done you. It was wrong of us, and I wish to make up for what I have done and assist you in your cause."

"Are you saying that you want to be a revolutionary?" Koala asked, beyond surprised to be even incredulous.

The Celestial Dragon squared his shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Perhaps nothing so extreme, but....if that is what it takes, then so be it."

She was stumped. Koala couldn't have conjured this from even her imagination. But....she found herself smiling at the man. It wasn't a cold and lifeless smile - 

It was real.


	6. Chapter 6

Was it the fourth time he braved the auction stage? The fifth? He was sure it was the fourth, but.....it felt like he'd had the collar around his neck for ages, though realistically he'd only been captured for a little more than a month.

The bright lights blinded him, but he glared out at the sea of white robes distasteful ornaments decorating them. He wasn't done yet, he wasn't beaten. There'd be hell to pay before he ever allowed that to happen - he inherited Ace's will, and though his powers were under lock and key at the moment he could still do his brother proud.

Numbers were shouted out, the announcer goading on the crowd. Who would get to rent him out next? A disgruntled noble who wanted to vent his frustrations? A lady noble who wanted a physical relationship with him? A hatred flickered in his stomach. 

But then he thought about that little girl, whose life he held in his hands. If he acted out, her blood would be spilled. Just like that boy....

"Sold!" the announcer exclaimed. "To Saint Donquixote Mjosgard, what a surprise!"

He was led off the stage, and he clenched his hands. If only he could escape, and break out the other slaves - he just needed an opening, but they were extra cautious around Sabo. He was shoved into a cage, and he noted dimly that he was the only slave that this 'Saint Mjosgard' purchased save the little girl they used to keep him cornered. Usually, nobles purchased at least a couple of slaves of high importance, so the fact that he didn't...was strange.

The little girl was huddled in the corner of the cage, eyes cast firmly on the ground in front of her, a wan smile on her face. She hadn't once tried to speak to him. Sabo had tried, at first, but he always lapsed into silence. After all, what could he say? They were still slaves.

Soon after, the door to the cage rattled, then swung open. The first thing he saw were two pairs of fine, well made shoes. Sabo kept his eyes firmly on those shoes - the last time he looked a noble in the eye the little girl had been beaten black and blue.

And of course, his soulless smile.

He heard an intake of breath, and low murmurs. Then: "Come along now. We'll be heading to the Donquixote estate now."

He blinked, and they began walking, him and the girl behind the two Celestial Dragons. Donquixote, Donquixote.....a very familiar name to the warlord Luffy had beaten in Dressrosa. Of course, they had known the warlord's little secret, but there was a difference between knowing and having the truth slap you in the face.

"Mjosgard, look at you!" a familiar voice exclaimed, and Sabo froze. "After all this time, you're finally getting yourself a slave?"

"Ah, Saint Charlos," Mjosgard said. "Yes, well, I figured if I will have any slaves, it might as well be this one....I've heard everyone is clamoring for him."

That haughty laugh, the one he hated _so damn much_ , rang through the air. "He's a weak thing, but an interesting toy to play with. For a human, he's remarkably fast as transportation. Especially if you threaten the little twig."

"Thank you," Mjoasgard replied, sounding strained. "I will most certainly take your advice."

Footsteps came closer until Sabo was staring at an ugly pair of green shoes. And suddenly, a hand was gripping his face tightly, forcing him to look up at the face of Saint Charlos. Sabo bit back a hiss. "You're not smiling. _Smile_."

Footsteps - Mjosgard - rushed forward, his companion remaining a step behind him. "Enough!" Mjosgard ordered, tone forceful. "He is my slave - you may not do with him as you please!"

Saint Charlos looked at Mjosgard, sneering. "I do what want, and I want him to smile."

"I will give him a proper punishment when we reach my estate," Mjosgard assured Charlos. "Just let him go."

Charlos snorted, then threw Sabo to the ground (Sabo wheezed, but didn't utter a single sound). "See to it that you do. I still haven't forgiven you for hitting me, you know. One would think that you're turning out like your _other_ side of the family."

"Of...of course not," Mjosgard assured the man. "Now, we really must be on our way...."

"Whatever," Saint Charlos said. "I have to go too - and put my new slaves on display! Especially the mermaid....finally, a mermaid!"

And they quickly departed, Sabo allowing himself to breath again as they moved farther away from the Celestial Dragon.

The Celestial Dragons didn't speak as they had walked. No threats, no nothing. Sabo didn't know what to make of it - in fact, he found it vaguely worrisome. How was he supposed to keep from crossing the line if he didn't even know where the line was? It could prove very dangerous for the little girl, which meant he had to be on his best behavior. 

Eventually, they reached what he supposed was the Donquixote residence. The gates swung open, and he noticed as he walked little gardens spread out on the lawn. They entered the household, and it was as if the tension were released from the air - Sabo noticed how the windows blinds were all drawn.

There was a silence, when Saint Mjosgard spoke up. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and it took Sabo a moment to realize - he was talking to the little girl. "Come along then, I think I have some food for you in the kitchen. How do you feel about apples?"

He listened as the girl mutely followed Mjosgard, but he did not let down his guard. It had to be some sort of trick, or trap....why would a Celestial Dragon treat them kindly?

He watched as feet drew near - women's shoes, so it was Mjosgard's companion. Sabo felt her hands lift up towards his neck, around the collar, and - with a click, the collar unlocked from his neck.

What.....why.......He willed himself to breath slowly, in and out. The feeling of freedom, always so hard to resist - it was its own form of torture, giving him a glimpse of what he couldn't hold, not while he was at Mariejois.

"Sabo," said a soft voice, and Sabo stilled. _No, no - what was she - she couldn't be - he had to have lost it, but -_ "Sabo, please look at me?"

Sabo clenched his jaw. It was a trick, it had to be - it was the cruelest one yet.

"Sabo," she pleaded, her voice cracking. He could _see_ her eyes watering with unshed tears, as they always did whenever she got emotional, be it happy, sad, or angry. "Please...."

Slowly, he lifted his eyes up. Past the white robe and past the adornments. And he met the eyes of his partner in crime, his best friend. "Koala?" he whispered.

Koala smiled at him, using one hand to wipe at her eyes, the other holding onto the collar that had rested around his neck. "Sabo," she hiccuped, tears streaming down her face despite her attempts to stop it.

He hesitantly lifted his hands - she was crying and he had to provide comfort it was Koala - but those robes....the white robes he always dreaded seeing, the rows of white from the auction. "What....how...."

Koala tossed the collar onto a table and slowly put her hand in his limp one. "It's a long story," she said thickly. "But - but I'm here undercover. I'm going to get you out of here. You and all the others. I swear it." Her voice grew enraged, and through her tear filled eyes was rage.

The same rage he felt inside himself.

Sabo took Koala quickly and enveloped her in a tight hug, her hands coming to rest on his back and he shuddered out a long breath. It was so good, to be held. How long had it been since he had felt contact? His various wounds stung, but it was worth it. Sabo tasted salt, and he realized that he too was crying.

She had come for him.

Koala had come back to the place of her nightmares....for him.

Was he even deserving of such love?

They stood there together, in the room for what felt like ages, but at the same time for only a few seconds. It wasn't enough and he wanted more, but - 

"Chief," drawled out a voice, and Sabo had to keep from flinching as he reluctantly pulled away from Koala. He got the feeling that both Koala and Betty noticed. "It's good to see you again."

Sabo smiled at the commander who had entered the room. It wasn't his real smile, exactly, and he was sure Koala had figured that out by the sharp and knowing glance she sent him. "It's...it's good to see you too. Both of you."

Betty nodded and walked into the room. She was wearing a marine's uniform, the first few buttons undone. "Of course. We couldn't just leave you here, and we figured it was a good time for a jail break anyways."

"Jail break?" he asked hoarsely - it was odd to speak so freely.

"We have a whole plan," Koala answered him. "We figured that if we were coming here anyways, we might as well take the opportunity to save everyone here."

He felt almost light-headed from the flood of information, from the shock of seeing Koala here, and to see her in the clothing of a Celestial Dragon. "And the girl?" he prodded.

"Safe, don't you worry." Betty crossed her arms, Sabo recognizing the ticks Betty had when she was itching for a smoke. "She's in the kitchen with Mjosgard. He's giving her some chores to do, and some food to eat - after all, we've got to keep the ruse up until it's time to bust out of this place. That kid would probably throw you under the bus for a corn-chip, so we've no choice but to keep her in the dark."

Sabo nodded - it made sense. Slaves couldn't trust other slaves. In order to get better treatment, he had known that she'd been keeping a close eye on him. 

"Come on," Koala gently nudged him. "We've got a lot to fill you in on."

Sabo kept hold of his partner's hand as Betty led them through the Celestial Dragon's house, which was startlingly humble compared to the other houses he'd been in. 

Entering a bedroom, Betty threw herself onto a chair, throwing the marine hat across the room. The woman made a face. "Makes me sick wearing this thing. I don't know how you're able to wear that get-up, Koala."

Koala shrugged and looked away, biting her lip. "Yeah," she mumbled, then pulled out some clothes from the closet in the room - her usual clothes, with he frilly pink shirt, magenta skirt, and hat. Sabo sat gingerly on the bed, and Koala slowly began shedding the robe.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her undress before - they were partners, and it was sometimes necessary when they had to give each other immediate medical attention. At first, it'd been awkward, he would be the first admit it. She was self-conscious of her brand on her back, and himself of his burn scars. But becoming closer, it just....didn't matter so much anymore.

He thought about his own brand on his chest.

She slipped on her clothes, all but the hat. Sabo reached over and grabbed the hat. "May I?" he asked.

Koala nodded, expression serious but her eyes glinted. "You may."

Sabo stood from the bed and gently tugged her hat onto her head, reminded of every single moment she had been there for him. How she was facing her demons for him. But - though he was weakened, battered, and bruised - he wanted to be there for her, too. He wanted to face those demons with her. 

"Cute," said Betty from her perch on the chair, a sliver of amusement threaded through her voice. "Now, are you ready to hear the details of the mission, baby dragon?"

The nickname 'baby dragon' threw him off for a moment - it had been so long since anyone had called him that, back when he'd still been perfecting his dragon claw technique. Betty was one of those that had mercilessly teased him about it, the fact being their leader's name was Dragon. "Oh," he forced out. It must be because of his reaction to her calling him 'Chief'. "Yes, of course."

So Betty filled him in, Koala taking a seat next to him on the bed, recounting the steps taken to get into Mariejois. She was just filling him in on how Mjosgard had offered his assistance when a beetle flew in from the window. And then more beetles.

"Leo!" Koala said, eyes sparkling. "You're back already?"

The beetles landed on the bed, and a little figure stepped forward, a bag swung over his shoulder. He dumped he contents of the bag onto the blankets, and Sabo could only stare at what looked like explosives - and not only explosives, but the kind that were usually located in the collars. "Are those what I think they are?" Sabo asked slowly.

Leo nodded proudly, and his companions also began dumping their own sacks. "Yep! Our orders were to extract all the explosives from each collar! It was hard, but nothing the Tontatta pirates couldn't handle!"

The small people - Tontattas - all cheered.

Sabo looked at Koala, who smiled at him. "The Tontatta pirates agreed to help us in getting everyone out," she said. "This is part of our plan, that way the Celestial Dragons have no leverage on anyone."

"And we had to do it without anyone finding out," Leo boasted. "Otherwise, we could all get found out. But we got it done - each and every single one!"

He blinked, a hand reaching towards his bare neck. "Even mine?"

Leo nodded proudly. "Yep! We almost got caught sometimes, but we're fast - the people here are really light sleepers."

"For the Devil Fruit users," Betty continued the explanation. "We planned on completely replacing the collars with non-seastone. Mjosgard's producing those for us. We've got yours ready, but we can hold off giving that to you until absolutely necessary."

He nodded, panic subsiding. "Thanks."

She dipped her head at him. "Anyway, the date for our jail break is the next auction. That way, we can cause the most amount of damage to the Celestial Dragons, then be on our way."

Sabo frowned - even that felt strange, stemming from the fact that he'd been pasting that false smile onto his face every single day. "How are we getting out?"

"That'll be us!" Leo grinned, gesturing to his mini-fleet. "In teams, we can make sure that we can float down onto the boat and be out of here in no time!"

Koala squeezed his hand. "Don't worry," she said. "We've got a plan. All we need to do is execute it."

He smiled at her, and her eyes softened. He tilted his head in question, and she smiled back.

"There it is," she murmured quietly.

Betty coughed into her hand. "Damn, you guys. Not all of use are telepathic."

Koala flushed. "What, we're not -"

"Telepathic?" Sabo asked. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It's just-" Koala sighed frustratedly. "We just-"

Betty snorted. "You guys are like an old married couple."

"Old?" Sabo asked, falling somewhat back into his groove.

"Married?" Koala stared at Betty.

At that moment, the door opened and Mjosgard walked in. Koala gave his hand a squeeze, and he realized that he'd tensed up. 

Mjosgard quietly shut the door behind him, then turned to Sabo and gave him a low bow. "I know that words may be meaningless," the man began. "But I would like to apologize for the actions of the others residing in this city - they have all forgotten that they are human, and while that is no excuse.....I would like to formerly offer my services in your endeavor to free the poor people that are kept in chains here!"

Sabo blinked. The man's face was scrunched up - in regret? In anger at his own people? And while everything inside Sabo was screaming at himself to not trust Mjosgard, Sabo nodded. "I accept. Any help is appreciated."

The man rose from his bow after a moment and nodded towards Sabo, deadly serious. "I will follow your lead, Chief of Staff."

That time, Sabo did not flinch. It was no taunt, nor jibe - but it was his title, and it was his responsibility to own up to it.

"What about the kid?" Betty asked.

"I gave her a meal, and am having her mop the kitchens," Mjosgard said, directing his attention to the commander. "Nothing too strenuous, just enough to keep her busy and unsuspecting."

"Good," Betty said. "We can't afford to mess this up."

"Anyways," Mjosgard said. "You may all use my estate as you please, though to be safe I believe it would be best if we all remained inside, away from prying eyes. And of course, avoid he kitchens as well."

"Thank you," Sabo said to the man. "We all appreciate your assistance."

"I'm just glad I can do something to help," said Mjosgard.

Betty stood up with a sigh and scooped up the explosives on the bed. "We'll leave you to get some rest. I'm going to go decide where to put these bombs, and probably drink a few shots. Call if you need me. Leo, let's go."

Betty strode out the door, grabbing Mjosgard along with her. A parade of Tontatta's beetle-back flew through the air behind her, and then Sabo and Koala were alone.

Koala began to rise from her seat, and Sabo grabbed her hand. She looked down at him, and nodded.

"I'll stay."

Sabo let out a breath of relief, then at Koala's insistence shed his own dirty rags, replacing them with cotton pajamas. He slowly slid into bed, the weight of the blankets feeling out of place. Koala flicked the light switch, and the room became dark. 

The weight of the bed shifted as Koala climbed in on the opposite side - the left side. She always got the left side, and he got the right. Sabo turned onto his side, his back facing Koala, knowing that her back was also faced towards him.

They were partners. Through thick and thin, who could you trust if you couldn't trust your partner? 

And unlike all the other nights he had spent awake and cold, and so alert, Sabo was out like a light - after all, there was no need to remain on the defensive. Koala had his back, and he had hers.

The week he had free was relatively uneventful. He spent some time reviewing the blueprints for Mariejois to determine the best places to plant the bombs. He also coordinated with Mjosgard in order to procure weapons, which had been found oddly through the efforts of Monkey D. Garp.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. But he put those mixed feelings behind him - what mattered was the mission, and if the man was willing to help, then so let him.

Through the direction of Betty, the weapons were put all around the city under the guise of 'protection' for the Celestial Dragons. The stage was set for a revolution.

When he wasn't planning a revolution, Sabo mostly tended to his own wounds. Koala was always there, maybe sensing his need for someone familiar, or maybe for her own reasons. Whatever it was, he was glad she stayed.

Aside from Koala being with him, he was most excited that he was actually able to eat. He was finally able to indulge in his insane appetite he claimed he got from Luffy and Ace - Mjosgard had looked on in awe (and maybe disgust...) as Sabo devoured a whole course meant for five people while Koala and Betty continued on like normal. Leo and the Tontattas thought it was amusing how much he could eat, inducing comparisons between him and Luffy.

He had to admit, it made him feel happy hearing people point out similarities between him and his brother. So often he had thought that he was the odd one out, but the reality? They were all the odd ones out.

However, like all good things, his week with Koala came to an end. Yet where there is an ending, there is always a beginning.

It was time to escape the hell-hole.

According to Koala, they had to bring Sabo back to the auction house a few hours before the auction actually began, and he watched as Koala slipped on her disguise. Her face was blank as she shrugged it on, and he watched while leaning in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a small smile and his heart twinged. "It's just a piece of clothing...."

"Yes," he conceded. "But I asked if you were okay."

Koala looked away from him, out the window. "I don't know."

Sabo pushed himself off the door-frame and crossed the room.

"It's just, wearing this -" she continued. "- I just," she let out a shaky sigh.

He let his hands rest on her shoulders and looked down at Koala. She looked up at him, and there was so much rage and hurt in them - and self doubt. "It's okay," Sabo said. "But....you're not alone, not anymore. You don't have to let your burdens rest on your shoulders alone."

Koala looked away, biting her lip. "You don't think....that this was my fault?"

Sabo almost - almost - reeled back. "What?" he asked with some portion of restraint.

"If I had come with you, when you asked me if I wanted to," she explained. "Would we even be in this situation right now?"

"Hey," he said, and said it again when she didn't look at him. "This was never your fault. Never was, never could be. You told me the same thing when I found out about Ace - we have to live a life of no regrets. There's no way of knowing what could've happened, so there's no point in dwelling in it."

Koala wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered back quietly.

They left the room, and Sabo was forced to don the collar again. Thankfully, the new collar was not made with sea stone, so Ace's flames flickered on ever present. His nice, cotton clothing was replaced with scratchy fabric, but he felt nothing but grim determination.

He was in control now. Hesitation? Sabo didn't know her.

The announcer greeted them in the lobby. "Ah, it's very good to see you, Saint Mjosgard! I hope your rental went well?"

Mjosgard nodded stiffly. "Yes, it was fine."

"Good, good!" The two brutes the announcer always had on hand stepped forward and grabbed Sabo's leash and tugged him forward so hard he stumbled - that was definitely going to bruise later....

He didn't look back as he was led into the holding cells of the other slaves, even as he heard Koala's footsteps get fainter. They all had their own parts to play.

Sabo was shoved into an isolated cage, with no company but the little girl. They'd learned o do that since Sabo's presence tended to rile other slaves.

The holding room filled up, more and more. People of every race, mermaids, fishmen, humans, sky people, minks, and Sabo even heard a rumor of a giant. 

Finally, the auction began, and he patiently waited for his turn. One by one, people were led to the stage, ashen looking and nauseous. He wished he could reassure them, but surprise was their only advantage. 

The brutes came for him, at last. Leading him onto the stage, he felt less like a cornered animal with no option but to glare. Instead, he smirked out at the audience. The announcer, as usual, ignored him, and rattled off Sabo's uses as a slave.

It was when the announcer reached out the turn Sabo's face with his hand (to give the audience a better view of his physical traits...), Sabo flat out decked the man.

The room was so quiet that he could've heard a pin drop in the opposite side of the room.

Then the room exploded. Celestial Dragons were roaring at him - not for punching the announcer, but for having the audacity of doing it in front of them.

Sabo plucked the microphone from the prone man's hands. He tapped it, then cleared his throat.

"Shut up."

The room was quiet again.

"My name is Sabo, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army."

The sea of white wasn't so daunting anymore, as he held the microphone.

"And this - _this_ is our era. It's your loss, you pampered lizards."

Thus, he declared war for a second time, on his terms - but this time, he'd be bringing home a win.

Fire erupted around the room, the brilliant light of oranges and yellows flickering around the room. The Celestial Dragons didn't even have enough common sense to flee - they sat in their chairs in wonder. 

He would have no regrets, but he knew they would when the night was done.

 _Move in_ , he commanded the fire. _Show them our_ rage.

That's when the screaming started.

He spun on his heel and ripped the collar that was around his neck and threw it to the floor. In the holding area, things were going smoothly. All the slaves were out of their cages, collars being tossed to the ground. Anger flickered across their faces, and Sabo felt joy at seeing so many expressive faces - they wouldn't be stepped on or used, not anymore.

Koala, dressed in her usual clothing, was moving throughout their ranks, giving directions as well as comfort - the crowd was restless, and he could tell that some slaves had already bolted. Still, it was impressive that she had been able to coordinate such a group in such a short time.

She looked at him. "Are we ready?"

Sabo grinned sharply. "We'd better be, else I just set fire to a hundred Celestial Dragons for nothing."

Koala turned back to the group of slaves. "If you want to be free!" she called out. "Follow us!"

Without further ado, Koala turned swiftly and walked out the door, Sabo close behind, fire flickering on his shoulders.

The streets were in pandemonium. The auction house burned brightly in the light of the dying sun - soon night would be upon them. Outside, there were a few Celestial Dragons that had escaped the fire, smoking and smoldering.

In the distance, he could hear yelling, and then - loud explosions shook the city, and those expensive houses the world nobles took so much pride in came toppling down. The slaves behind them gasped in surprise.

"This way!" Sabo yelled, and started jogging. 

They ran without pause, the streets engraved in their memory. As they hurried through the burning city, more slaves joined them. Sabo made sure that they didn't miss even a single slave, reaching out with his observation haki. He wouldn't miss a single one - all the slaves would have the option of escape, if he had anything to say about it.

He set fire to each empty house for good measure.

"Let's get moving!" he heard someone yell. Turning the corner, he saw first and foremost Betty, waving the flag of the Revolutionary Army, while also using it as a type of quarterstaff. They were surrounded by guards, and Betty kept shouting - jeers and taunts, anything to get the slaves to stand up and fight for themselves.

Without needing to even think about it, he dashed into battle. Fire swirled around him, but at that moment he fought more with his bare hands. Crushing suits of armor, smashing guards into each other - causing peak damage. 

"You made it," Betty called out. "You sure took your time."

"We had to make some detours," he answered. "Mariejois on my side is cleared out - you?"

"Hell, yes," Betty smirked. "All the slaves underground are free now too."

"So all we have to do is escape?" Koala asked, blasting away five men with one punch.

He met Betty's smirk with one of his own. "Then let's get going!"

Betty and Sabo took to the front of the pack, while Koala maneuvered her way to the back - he made sure his haki was attuned to her. He couldn't be in the back with her, but if she ran into any trouble....he'd drop everything and aid her.

His fire flanked them, protecting as much as attacking. Unrestrained. The sky dimmed, but no stars flickered. Instead, great and heavy clouds rolled in, and gusts of wind blew through the bonfire of a city.

He glanced towards Betty. "Is it...?"

Betty had also been watching the clouds. "Damn. He actually came."

Finally, they reached the edge of the city - the Bondolas had been cut, so no one was able to get in or out. 

Sabo turned back to their massive group of escaped slaves. "Listen up!" he yelled. "We're going to float everyone down, so listen to your guide!"

That's when the buzzing became apparent. The Tontatta fleet flew down and immediately began picking up individuals, disappearing into the darkness below Mariejois. Sabo stayed, making sure each slave was prepared and ready to go.

The one thing that worried him was the little resistance they had met - he'd expected CP0 to come rushing out the moment Sabo began causing trouble. But perhaps his teammates he'd gotten separated from had dealt them more damage than he'd realized...

The number of slaves got fewer and fewer, and Sabo felt a great burst of gratitude towards the Tontattas. After they dropped one person off, they flew right back up to get another one, through the gusts of wind. 

Finally, all that was left were Betty, Koala, and himself.

Koala hesitantly peered over the ledge, no hope of seeing Leo through the storm, and Sabo got an inkling of a good idea.

"Stand back for a minute," he said, focusing on his fire. "I want to try something..."

Something in his voice must've caused Koala to look at him, and he sent a roaring column of fire into the sky. Gritting his teeth, he forced the fire to obey, forced it to be malleable to his will.

Koala gasped and look up at his creation - a great flaming dragon swooped around in the sky above Mariejois. 

"This revolution," he declared. "Will never burn out!"

Betty took out her cigarette and blew out some smoke. "I bet you fifty belli that that'll make the front pages."

"It better," he said, sweat dripping down his face. "This thing was hard to make...."

The dragon stayed in the air a moment more, then it flickered out into a shapeless mass of fire.

"Guys!" a small voice called out. "I'm here! Are you guys the last ones?"

Leo appeared out of the darkness, his fleet behind him. Koala nodded. "Yeah. We should probably get going before the Celestial Dragons get a chance to regroup...." her face was creased in worry.

"Right!" Leo called out, and before he knew it, they were off.

Sabo whooped as they flew threw the air, the wind not being a hindrance but instead guiding them. He quickly lost sight of Koala and Betty, but knew they were alright. In fact, the cover was a good, all things considered, as the rain began pouring from the sky.

He twisted himself, catching a glimpse of Mariejois. The flames were slowly puttering out, but they did their damage. 

Their war they waged had left scars on each of them. But their scars didn't make up who they were, but instead gave them a reminder for what they fought for.

And they were only just getting started.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabo had only moments to prepare himself for Luffy.

They'd been on the open ocean for a week after escaping from Mariejois - after Sabo touched down on their boat amidst the storm, they had immediately set off. Away from that hell, he was feeling more himself - he had his undershirt, his vest, his cravat, and even his coat, all thanks to Koala. The only thing he missed was his hat, which Koala absolutely refused to tell him its whereabouts.

They'd first escorted the Tontatta pirates back to Dressrosa - Leo and his people had done much and even relaxed the escaped slaves, but Sabo couldn't keep them forever. They had done their part, so it was time to send them home.

Though Sabo was rather sad to see them go - Leo reminded him of Luffy.

After that, they set their course to the nearest revolutionary base to drop off the escaped slaves. Then, after that, they'd be headed towards Wano - Dragon had called in and informed them that he was already headed there, and they were to meet him, as well as a certain blue haired princess.

It was when Sabo saw the Sunny he knew he was in trouble, yet a grin widened on his face as he heard incoherent yelling come closer and closer to him - 

Luffy slammed into Sabo, rubber arms and legs wrapping around him several times, and Sabo took a step back, instinctively wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Luffy," he said, trying to sound stern. "You know you can't swim, so why did you launch yourself across the ocean -"

"Sabo's here!" Luffy cheered, interrupting him. "Your card was burning but you're okay!"

He froze. Damn, Luffy had his vivre card - had he worried Luffy too much, with what occurred in Mariejois? If he hadn't escaped, would Luffy have tried to bust in to save him....? A cold relief shivered through him. He didn't want Luffy anywhere near that place, much less near Im....

Koala yelped and jerked away, fumbling with her drink as she stared at Luffy. "Straw Hat Luffy? How did you..."

Sabo smiled at her from around Luffy. "Don't worry, he does this a lot."

She arched an eyebrow. "That's supposed to be reassuring?"

Luffy laughed and untangled himself from Sabo - the Sunny settled its anchor next to the revolutionary's own boat. "Hey guys!" Luffy shouted with a wide grin. "This is Sabo, my brother!"

Robin waved a hand in greeting, her eyes warm but searching - she was one of the smartest people he knew, so he wouldn't be surprised if she figured out what had happened if they hadn't received the papers. 

"We've met," Zoro said with the same kind of calm as Robin possessed. 

"Really?" Luffy sparkled. "So cool!"

"Wait a minute," said Sanji, his brow drawn in confusion. "This is Sabo? Your brother?"

"Yep!"

Sanji stared at Sabo for a moment. ".....We've met before as well."

"You have, Sanji-bro?" the cyborg Franky gaped at Sanji. "That's SUPER!"

"Hold on," Luffy's navigator - Nami - interrupted. "I understand everyone else knowing Luffy's brother, but how do you know him Sanji?"

Sanji shrugged and lit a cigarette. "He came by the hell Kuma shot me to -"

"The one with Iva!" Luffy grinned.

"Shut up, idiot captain," Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke. "But yeah, that hell. Anyways, we talked a bit, asked me some questions, then went to talk to Iva for business." Sanji directed a frown to Sabo suspiciously. "It sounded less like business and more like a party."

Sabo shrugged - he'd come by hearing that Iva had escaped from Impel Down. Imagine his surprise when he not only met up with Iva again, but one of Luffy's own crew members - the second one he had met, at that point. "I hadn't seen Iva since he rescued me when I was ten, what can I say?"

Meanwhile, Sanji had continued frowning. "If you're part of the revolutionary....and so is Robin.....does this mean I could've seen my beautiful Robin-dear? I could've seen an angel in that hell and you _didn't bring her_ -"

"Oi, shut up ero-cook."

"What's that?"

"Wanna go?"

The two started clashing and Sabo smiled, taking in the whole crew - with the addition of the ex-warlord Jinbei. 

"Oh," Koala said, her shock from the Straw Hats sudden appearance quickly dissipating. "By the way, Soul King - Sabo and I both thought your performances were very good. We went to one of your concerts and it lived up to our expectations."

The skeleton practically materialized next to Koala. "Such kind words from a beautiful lady....if it's not too much to ask, may I see your panties?"

Koala's fist was already moving forward, slamming Brook to the opposite end of the boat. "Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"Yohohohoho," the skeleton laughed, dusting himself off as he stood up. "I felt that right down to the bone!"

"Anyway," Sabo cleared his throat. "What've you guys been up to? I heard about Big Mom - I've got to say, I'm impressed. But I'm just glad that you're all okay."

"The road was not paved without sacrifice," Jinbei declared. "And we will honor each of those that continue to lead us towards our goal. And it is good to see you again, Koala."

Koala smiled up at Jinbei, though Sabo noticed the mix of emotions on her face - primarily joy, but regret was present as well. "It's good to see you too, Jinbei."

Luffy nodded, head bouncing up and down and up and down and up and down - "Yosh!"

"Actually, that brings us to something we wanted to discuss with you," Zoro said, his one eye trained on Sabo warily.

"As the Chief of Staff, we get that you have to go into danger!" Usopp, the sniper said - it was nice actually seeing the other man's face unblemished, as the last time they saw each other Usopp had many, many wounds in Dressrosa. "I go into danger all the time, bravely, so I, Captain Usopp, totally understand how you must feel -"

"But your life has more value than to just the revolution," Nami continued. "Just as you value Luffy, don't you think that he values you the same way?"

"We're not saying to stop doing whatever crap it is you're doing," Sanji said. "It's not like we haven't picked fights with the most dangerous people on the ocean."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be careful!" the reindeer, Chopper, added.

"Yeah!" the cyborg shouted. "Bro, family has to take care of family, so we've got you if you need it!"

"Most definitely," Brook said, staring at Sabo. And despite his lack of eyes, Sabo could feel the emotion the man was radiating. Determination. "What is sacred to our captain is sacred to us as well."

"Guys..." Luffy looked at his crew next to Sabo, smile slipping into something more serious.

"All we want to say," Zoro said. "Is that when you were at Dressrosa, you told us to look after Luffy. So we would like a favor."

Then the man turned to Koala.

"Take care of the brother for us," he said, the whole crew now looking towards Koala.

Koala sat there, and blinked, still sipping her drink through the straw. She swallowed, then smiled at the crew. "Of course."

The tension released from the crew, and he found himself surrounded by them. 

"I think this calls for a party!" Luffy declared.

"Straw Hat-ya, no," said a new voice. "You had one literally just this morning."

"Traffy!" Luffy laughed. "You're here!"

A man appeared on the other side of the boat - taking a closer look, Sabo could see that he was standing on the top of a submarine. He scowled. "You can't just disappear like that, we have things to do and a plan -"

Some of the Straw Hats burst into laughter at that, and the man - Trafalgar Law - sighed aggravatedly. "There are still things to do in Wano -"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "But Robin said Sabo was going to be here soon so we went to see Sabo."

Law put a hand to his forehead as if he were having a migraine. "Straw Hat-ya -"

"Traffy," Luffy said, a mock serious expression on his face. Then he brightened. "You should party with us!"

".....Whatever."

Sanji had up a whole feast pretty soon, and the three groups filled up on all of the liquor and meat they could get their hands on. He had to admit - he missed eating with Luffy, even though his little brother had grabby hands whenever it concerned food on other people's plates. 

Had he ever been able to actually sit down with Luffy, and actually enjoy the other's company?

He didn't think he had, not even in Dressrosa. He hadn't even given his brother a proper goodbye.... What an awful brother he was - he wasn't even exactly sure how to be a good older brother. He was good at improvisation, but he couldn't make things up on the fly forever. But somehow, Ace had done it. And since Ace couldn't be there to be the better older brother, Sabo would have to do.

Eventually, the party died down and they sailed together to Wano, which had apparently been opened up to the rest of the world. Sabo and Koala elected to bunk in their boat as the moon was already peeking out from behind the clouds. Luffy had protested, but Robin convinced him with the promise of stories.

Sabo collapsed onto the bed. He felt worn out, but in a good way. Luffy was always a whirlwind of excitement, and Sabo was glad that he had found a crew that could keep up with him.

The door closed with a click, signifying Koala's entrance. She was holding something behind her back.

Sabo arched an eyebrow from where he lay. "What's that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased. "What if it's your least favorite food?"

"Lies," he grinned, sitting up. "I don't have a favorite food - any food is good food."

She arched an eyebrow - she knew him too well, his favorite food was ramen. Then she smiled and brought the object from behind her back - his beloved hat. The clothes he wore weren't his, truly - only just recently bought from Dressrosa, they weren't his usual wardrobe. But the hat... "I figured I ought to give it to you now," Koala said. "I brought it with me - I just thought that you should have it. I should have given it to you earlier, but...there wasn't ever a right time."

In answer, Sabo tipped his head ever so slightly. And so Koala gently placed his top hat on his golden curls - the simple weight of the hat, as well as the love of his brother, courage of his partner, and determination of the Straw Hat pirates made Sabo feel more at ease than he ever thought he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! I thought, since Luffy's brothers are always thanking Luffy's crew for looking out for him, then landing themselves in mortal danger, that Luffy's crew would ask the same of Koala and Sabo - to not die, please and thank you. I also included some references to a story I plan to write soon, based on Sabo after he regains his memories - what he does and who he meets. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story! I hope that you all enjoyed it!


End file.
